guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blacktide Den (mission)
Category:Nightfall_missions Mission Objectives and Rewards Tahlkora must be in your party. Objectives Find General Kahyet. Prevent her from striking a deal with Ironfist, the corsair captain. * ADDED Eliminate Ironfist's envoy and crew. * ADDED Steal the corsair garb. * ADDED Pass through the Kournan check point. * ADDED Follow Captain Besuz to the meeting with Kahyet. * ADDED Assassinate General Kahyet. * BONUS Clear Lahtenda Bog of Rinkhal Monitors. Rewards Primary The primary objective is to eliminate Ironfists envoy, and steal their garb. After this you will be disguised as Ironfists envoy, and you will be able to follow Captain Besuz to the meeting with Kahyet. When you meet Kahyet she and Captain Besuz will become hostile. You must kill Kahyet in order to complete the mission. Watch out here, Kahyet is level 18 and Captain Besuz is level 15. Try to round up Kahyet's minions together with Captain Besuz and kill them with AOE attacks. Then have a Warrior tank Kahyet as she hits hard. Degen is very effective to help finish her. Bonus The bonus is simple, but takes time. You must kill all the Rinkhal Monitors. They are around the X's on the map. There are Kournan Guards that will prevent taking the fastest paths to the Monitors; follow the cyan paths in the map. The western group can be reached by two different ways. *Note: You ''do need to complete the mission to get the bonus reward. Simply killing all of the Rinkhal Monitors will not give you the bonus until the mission is complete. Also by killing General Kahyet will end the mission, so all 5 Rinkhal Monitors will need to be killed before heading to the final meeting with General Kahyet.'' Tip - General Kahyet will not spawn until you arrive there along the yellow path with Captain Besuz - you can take that path from the west and clear out most of the enemies you will face there on the way back after killing the Rinkhal Monitors in the western swamp. Creatures NPCs *15 One-Eyed Rugger *17 Congu the Red * 15 Ironhook Hube Monsters *Corsairs ** 15 Corsair Ranger ** 15 Corsair Bosun ** 15 Captain Besuz ** 16 Corsair Cook ** 16 Ironfist's Envoy *Great Beast ** 13 Rinkhal Monitor *Harpies ** 12 Skree Talon ** 11 Skree Hunter ** 14 Skree Griffon ** 13 Skree Warbler *Skale ** 13 Ridgeback Skale ** 4, 13 Skale Blighter ** 14 Frigid Skale ** 2, 15 Skale Lasher Bosses *Humans ** 18 General Kahyet *Skale ** 17 Boklon Blackwater ** 17 Glug Klugg Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Sunspear Great Hall *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: The Iron Truth Notes *When in Corsair Disguise, male characters will do the ranger emotes and female characters the dervish emotes instead of the ones for their profession. *Some players have trouble connecting to the game when starting the mission for the first time. If that happens, try entering Lahtenda Bog, then return to take the mission. *If you take Henchmen and Heroes with you, you can end up with 8 members in your party when you respawn in Sunspear Great Hall (normally party size 4) after finishing the Mission. This only works if you take the 4 henchmen obtainable in the Sunspear Great Hall. *When talking to the 3 drunken corsairs, you become drunk, but this does not count towards the Drunkard title.